


Make it Count

by Skylark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, this fic is pretty lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not the lamest person I’ve ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruk/gifts).



> My friend asked for Jake + Dave. Dirk came along for the ride.

Jake looked back and forth between the two young men. They were practically mirror images of each other: same tense posture, same specks of light glancing from their shades, same hand jammed in the same pocket.

The silence barely had time to stretch before Jake was between them.

“It’s terrific to finally meet you, Dirk’s bro!” Jake said, sticking out a hand. “The name’s Jake English.”

They both twitched, startled by the too-loud voice. Dave stared at Jake. “I already met you, dude,” he said. “And I’m not Bro.”

Jake gave an awkward cough. “That meeting doesn’t count,” he said. “Let’s do it over, shall we? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, old boy!”

Dave looked at Dirk—who just shrugged, kind of helplessly—before looking back at Jake’s eagerly outstretched hand. “Whatever,” he said. He placed his hand in Jake’s own, then tried not to stumble as Jake shook his hand with all the energy he could muster.

“Dirk’s told me so much about you,” he continued as Dave frantically reached up to make sure his glasses weren’t rattled out of place. Dirk’s palm met his forehead with a dull smack.

“Dirk?” Dave rasped after he finally yanked his hand free.

Jake tucked his hands into his belt loops, beaming. “Your bro!” he said. “Don’t you recognize him?”

The two Striders looked at each other. “Bro,” Dave said distantly. His voice was a soft echo of Dirk’s deeper baritone. “Yeah.”

“Just imagine all the scrums we’ll get into now that we’re all together,” Jake said. “Do you like temples, Dave? I’ve never met a temple I haven’t wanted to loot, haha! The next time me and Dirk go…”

“Sorry about that,” Dirk muttered underneath Jake’s monologue.

Dave gave a small, jerky shrug. “My best friend’s an idiot, too.”

Dirk studied him for a moment, then smiled slightly, raising a hand. Dave responded in kind, and the fistbump was easy, natural.

“Jake,” Dave said, not looking away from Dirk’s shades. “How do you feel about aliens?”

Jake’s face turned a brilliant red, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “Are…are they blue?”

Dirk heaved a huge sigh.

“No,” Dave said. “They’re gray.”

Jake visibly deflated. “Oh. Well…aliens are fascinating! A new people with untold treasures to discover! Why do you ask?”

Dave turned away, and Dirk could tell that he was rolling his eyes. “Come on,” he says. “I’ll introduce you to the others.”


End file.
